In The Depth Of Winter
by fugug
Summary: The G-Boys are finally acclimating themselves to civilian life. It's Christmas time and for the first time in years they decide to gather the whole family. Yet, life keeps going on even when we wish for a brief stop and sickness continues to plague one of their own. 2x5, Wufei/Duo, Angst, Illness, Sap, Fluff, Slash, Established Relationship
1. Chapter 1

Author: Fugu

Archive: WD ML Archive

Warning: after Endless Waltz, major OOC, **major** sap, angst and oh yes, pretty plot less

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: purely for entertainment purposes; own some creative copyright on the plot.

Title: In the Depth of Winter

Pairing: obviously most incredibly sappy 2x5(x2). Also 3x4, 1xSally, etc.

Notes: Second arc of _PlumWars._

 **In the Depth of Winter**

Chapter 1

* * *

Wufei sat in a comfortable love seat in Quatre's luscious library, reading an interesting science fiction book from the late 20th century titled "Dune". He could relate pretty much to Paul, the main hero, where he had lost his family and had to strive and survive for the cost of a greater quest. More so, the imagined techniques of space trivial were quite interesting. Quite a good read really, entertaining and challenging.

Slowly, he put his book down and taking off his reading glasses, rubbed his tired eyes a bit. He stretched taking in a deep breath and coughed a little. Clearing his throat he stood and walked to one of the huge windows and looked out at the snowy Austrian mountain tops. The sky was a beautiful clear blue but snow would fall soon as patches of heavy clouds were coming their way from the mountain. He closed his eyes and let himself merge with the silence until it became noise...and relaxed further.

True this vacation was great idea. He hadn't realized how driven he had been until his 'hubby' had forced him into accepting Quatre's invitation to the estate for the Christmas holidays. Furthermore, Duo had insisted he not think about work and relax totally the minute they were in the car towards the airport. After their arrival at the mansion Duo's obvious 'mission' was to turn his workaholic husband into the best couch potato for the length of the vacation. He formally achieved this by watching Wufei like a hawk and reprimanding him if he did as much as wake up before 10am. He also dotted extensively on Wufei. Although he grumbled about this it was just a facade, he had to admit he quite liked the attention. This quiet pace was a welcome change to the frantic Preventer's Special Ops life he had been leading for what 3 years now?

His eyes opened wide as he just realized he hadn't taken any vacation time in three years! How had he not neglected Duo at the same time he couldn't know. But Duo was his life, second to everything even duty, so he knew ,and Duo reminded him every time he could, that within that hectic life of missions to missions Duo was always loved and cherished when a downtime could permit it and then some.

Noise was coming from outside, below from the snowy grounds surrounding the estate. He smiled as the familiar voices filed in the house now after the sound of the front door slamming close. Duo's doing for sure. And true to his thoughts, a couple minutes later Duo came bouncing in the library flinging his strong arms around his husbands waist and planting a chill kiss on his forehead. For somebody incredibly loud Duo could be incredibly silent too. Except for the door he hadn't heard Duo coming up the stairs to this room.

He sighed and melted contentedly in his husband's taller frame.

Yes taller, to his secret despair the 16/17 year old growth spurt hadn't been to generous with him rendering him the smallest of the pilots. Infuriating really, since at 15 they had all been the same height. Infuriating further, now that Duo was the second tallest of them after Trowa and he liked taking advantage of it too. Oh well...

"Hey babe, we missed you outside." Duo kissed his ear "How was your afternoon?"

Wufei briefly squeezed Duo tighter and went to sit in the love seat again, "I just stayed in the library reading."

Duo followed him, sitting close and gathering and tucking him under his chin. Wufei patiently accepted it. Duo was a tactile kind of person, always cuddling, kissing and all. Wufei had been really uncomfortable at the beginning of their relationship but had just eventually resigned to the inevitable.

"That's good really. You've been really exhausting yourself lately."

"Duo" Wufei admonished "We're Preventers! I'm a Special Op! Of course its hard work!"

"Well yeah, but you don't see me pulling three 72 hours in a row." Duo could just 'feel' Wufei rolling his eyes. " Hey, I'm serious Fei. You really looked like death warmed over the day before yesterday. I mean you were asking for drastic measures here."

As usual a 'simple' reconnaissance mission had turned to hell. After three dreadful weeks of "plotting and spying" as Duo would say, it turned out that they had to put to practice what they had learned instead of handing it to the relief team that would have executed the mission. It had been a tempered fiasco thanks to the levelheadedness of his men. They were prepared after all, just exhausted and hard press to finding the appropriate resources to save their tails, nothing much really. The relief team had come as back-up and everything eventually calmed down. Three injured, no deaths, among a total of twelve, not bad really. However that little adventure had delayed him two weeks into his month vacation and Duo had been beside himself when he'd came home bloody, disheveled and dragging.

" No really man, you were zombified. I really wish I had the time to give Une a piece o' my mind. She shoulda let me join the relief team." He said vehemently.

"Duo, it isn't standard procedure..."

"Fuck standard procedure! 'They're handling it' she said 'They've got back up' 'Wufei says everything's under control' Hohoho! Well we all know what that means!..." Duo ranted venomously.

"Hey!"

Duo continued like he hadn't heard, "That means you're taking the most risks and every aspect of that godforsaken mission that's blown to hell, upon yourself to execute! And don't deny it, I always ask the 'real' version to your men and it makes my blood run cold. "

Wufei grumbled. /Got to remember to tell them to Shuddup!/

" I mean, even if I'm a mechanic, I'm still Preventer and I was a gundam pilot for Chrissaske!" Duo took in a shaky breath and expelled it trying to calm himself down. "Goddammit!"

"Better, now?"

Duo kissed the top of his head and let him go from the suffocating embrace. Wufei coughed a bit.

" Hey sorry, didn't mean to squeeze so hard, hehe"

"No problem , Duo." Wufei smiled that smile that always gave his husband flutters. He straitened himself and taking of his elastic combed his hair out of the ponytail. "But seriously, are you better now?"

"Yeah, yeah, just needed to vent. You just really scared me." Unconsciously, Duo took over the finger-combing. "You were really pale and looked all deflated. I thought you would pass out at the doorstep...Ok, you know we've been together for too long when I start ranting like that!"

Wufei chuckled and Duo was pleased. Wufei had really lightened up, consequence of yours truly and it was for the better. He finally could laugh at himslef and well, laugh simply and but damn did he look good when the laughter reached his eyes, like right now; and Duo just had to kiss him. He did so, a warm peck on the cheek. Wufei looked at him warmly and than closed his eyes as he borrowed further into the cushions enjoying his impromptu scalp massage.

Although his hair wasn't as long as Duo's it had reached below his shoulders and it allowed them to share the hair fetish and weakness in scalp massages.

"You know, I'm not an invalid and if you remember well, I was a gundam pilot too, yes?" Wufei added sarcastically.

Duo laughed. "I know, I know, just let me have my rants ,will you!" Wufei laughed at that and had to clear his throat.

" But seriously, you haven't been sleeping to well for the past two nights and," Duo peered closer " you still look kinda pale to me."

" Worrywart." Wufei patted Duo's tight reassuringly. " I've just been tired. To tired to sleep probably, that's all." He opened his eyes and looking at Duo " This vacation was really a good idea even thought a bit at the last minute."

"Good. But you know,maybe you should take some sleeping pills tonight. I could ask Sally."

Wufei frowned.

"Heyhey! I hear ya! I totally understand the 'no drugs' rule. I hate being artificially down under also but just take the minimum dose okay. You really need it, seriously. And everybody's here, no danger, ey."

True, he had felt somewhat uncomfortable lately, maybe he was coming down with something and sleep would prevent that.

" Okay, I'll ask Sally..." He looked at his watch "...after diner." And on cue Duo's stomach growled loudly.

"Oops!" Duo laughed sheepishly.

" I see you forgot to eat. Again."

"He, well we were having a lot of fun outside, you really missed something and I kinda forgot. But I wasn't the only one!"

"Right. " Wufei indulged. " Well let's remedy to that immediately."

And Wufei purposefully strode out to get his husband fed as Duo scrambled blabbering after him.

* * *

Diner was a happy thing.

They hadn't seen each other all at once, in a long time. There was Quatre with of course his shadow Trowa. They'd both changed and stayed the same. They had grown into their own; they were men now. although they had been old before their years with the wars they had lived through, it still took some maturity to internalize and understand what had happened. Quatre's body was now solid and thick to reflect the strength of his spirit and Trowa had cut his bang. He'd accepted that it was okay to have a mysterious past as long as he seized the present to build a good future. It took some time but he quite understood now that he was in charge of his happiness.

Their romance wasn't really a surprise, actually it was quite encouraged as they formed the stable pillar of the impromptu 'gundam family' but the fact that they had married the year before the Mariemaia events had raised a couple of eyebrows.

Seated beside them were Duo and Wufei. Their relationship had been a surprise to all. Really Duo was adaptable, so no big deal, but Wufei didn't seem the type of man that had the patience or more precisely his smiling muscles had been paralyzed since birth.

But really the couple that had made Trowa see white dots, was Heero and Sally. Heero and Sally married two years ago. Heero and Sally that were going to be parents in seven months. Trowa feeling faint had been excusable.

So all the immediate gang was there, only missing were the extended ex-Oz and what not family that would be filing gradually, when their vacation times came, until Christmas Eve.

" So Q, know when the others are coming by?" Duo asked with a piece of ham half in his mouth while brandishing his fork high.

"Duo . Fork."

"Oops, sorry."

Quatre smiled at that. They were so synchronized Wufei had automatically called upon Duo when he was in deep conversation with Sally, back facing his energetic husband. Quatre caught Heero's eyes and they both smirked.

"Hmmm, I'm not really sure. Noin said on the 22nd probably, Relena said 21st..."

"That's tomorrow!"

"Yes she freed herself earlier than thought. Cathy is coming with her," put in Trowa.

"How about Une. We called but could never catch her," asked Quatre.

"She said maybe the 24th but she doubts it."

"Well" said Quatre "The Preventers are pretty busy I see. We were surprised you actually came."

Wufei opened his mouth to reply but Sally beat him at it.

" Duo kidnapped him after Une refused to let him come to work under threat of being fired."

"Yeah, I mean you thought he was scary yesterday night. Shoulda seen him two days ago."

Wufei looked at him crossly.

Not phased at all Duo looked at him more closely, than his plate, than him again. He raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't eaten anything."

Wufei frowned ready to deny his fussy husband and looked at his plate, than deflated.

"Well, I guess I'm not hungry." he said deadpan.

Now Duo was concerned. "How can you not be hungry when you've gone five weeks on mission rations!"

Wufei again was cut in while his mouth was open.

"And I know for a fact that you've missed many meals. I asked some of your men that passed at the infirmary."

Wufei grumbled louder, clearing his throat. /I really have got to tell them to shut the fuck up!/

"You do look kind of beat Wufei." Heero put in.

Wufei just rolled his eyes.

"Really, I do appreciate the concern but don't you think you're pushing it a bit, Duo. Trying to make the others pressure me." He through a look at his sheepish husband.

"Well he didn't really, Wufei," said Quatre "You did look exhausted yesterday. You still do look kind of pale, now." He added concerned.

"Okay, okay I give up." Wufei through his hands up "The mission was hard. I got banged up more than usual. I look like shit and that's all. Now if anyone needs me I'll be in the library." Wufei got up stiffly and stamped out of the room.

"Oh Duo, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to anger him."

Duo sighed. "Hey don't worry Quatre. He's just annoyed." Duo said now truly worried. "He must be coming down with something or he woulda been at my throat already for pestering him like that. He usually has more ranting energy."

" I didn't see him too well yesterday being that you had just arrived and went straight to bed. But now under better light...Where did those dark rings come from?"

"Well he hasn't been sleeping too well lately. Yesterday morning I woke up to him nodding off in our living room sofa in front of the open T.V. and this morning he was asleep in the library's rocking chair."

Heero frowned a little. "We could account for the jet lag this morning. But it did happen at your place. " He looked at Duo who acquiesced. "And your flight arrived at night. You went to bed, Jet lag shouldn't be a problem."

Duo's face had darkened a little and a thoughtful look quickly passed before his customary cheer came back.

" Heh, I don't know but maybe I should go check on him now. " He stood up and started to leave than walked back a few steps and stole Wufei's plate striding out in search of his pissed of better half.

As Wufei neared the stairs he started regretting his outburst. Granted they were laying a bit heavily on him, he wasn't fifteen anymore. He sighed, he must be really tired to be that irritable.

* * *

He started climbing the stairs; strange but they seemed steeper than usual.

When he thought about it, he couldn't deny the truth in what his friends were saying. It's true that it wasn't the first time that he came out of a mission dead tired; it had happened more than he cared to count during the war. But he usually recuperated faster than this. And well it wasn't the war. There was no reason really to go at the same pace except for his stubbornness and his perfectionism. He couldn't quite deny the fact that he'd been finding the missions harder than usual. His insomnia and lack of appetite weren't helping. He hadn't told Duo but it had started a month, month and a half ago and the Preventer business hadn't helped at all.

Arriving at the top of the stairs he had to stop unless he fall flat on his face. He had to wait for the walls to stop dancing while he caught his breath.

/I really am tired./

He coughed weakly and after the walls stopped wobbling, made his way to the library.

Duo found Wufei on the same love seat, sitting sideways, one leg folded under him as he faced the window opposite the door. He looked asleep. He'd put his arms loosely around his waist and his hair, which he hadn't bound back, splayed over his left shoulder effectively shielding his face under a silky dark curtain.

Duo fell in love again. He couldn't help it even after two years of marriage, three years of love, six years of friendship; He was just as beautiful as ever.

"Fei baby?"

Wufei jumped and turned his head towards his approaching husband blinking owlishly and breathing hard.

" Ah, sorry, sorry!" Duo hastily said. "Didn't mean to surprise you, calm down."

Duo frowned as he sat down beside his calming luv. Why was Wufei so surprised in the first place? He should have heard him.

" Here," He extended the diner plate. "I brought it with me. Eat."

Wufei brushed his hair over his shoulder and out of his face, clearing his throat in the process.

" I'm not hungry Duo." And he put the offered plate down on the reading table, away from Duo.

Duo's face took a suspicious look. " Are you coming down with something?"

" I don't think so. I'm just tired that's all." Wufei swallowed, "...and I'm sorry for before. It was really immature of me. I understand and appreciate everyone's concern but I'm fine and you have to give me time. It's only been two days and it's not the first time you've seen me less than "peppy". "

Duo hugged his Asian lover and leaned his chin on the crown of ebony hair.

" I know, I know and I'm really sorry. I'll stop being annoying and lay off."

The smaller of the two wound his arms tightly around the waist of the other.

" And I'll be more patient. I understand really, I don't know why I'm so irritable."

He chuckled and coughed a bit.

A moment of silence.

" You know, you've been coughing a lot lately..."

Wufei just had to laugh. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Fugu

Archive: WD ML Archive

Warning: after Endless Waltz, major OOC, **major** sap, angst and oh yes, pretty plot less

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: purely for entertainment purposes; own some creative copyright on the plot.

Title: In the Depth of Winter

Pairing: obviously most incredibly sappy 2x5(x2). Also 3x4, 1xSally, etc.

Notes: Second arc of _PlumWars. See Important Notes below before reading this chapter._

 **In the Depth of Winter**

Chapter 2

* * *

Wednesday morning...

Something warm and very bright was caressing his eyelids, stopping him from going back to the hot sexy dream where he was licking an entirely made of chocolate Wuffy.

"mumble mumble hmm...Wuuufffyyy...*happy sigh*...choooclaaat'...grumble."

Duo turned to the side where his lover's warm body lay and *squeezed*.

*hackle*cough*wheeze*

Duo shot up, eyes wide open, strangling Wufei's pillow. Still half asleep, he looked wildly around for the foreign noise. His eyes fell on a 'cocoonified' creature -in the thick Scottish quilt patterned afghan- sitting beside the window in the only bedroom's chair. One golden hand shot out to rub one of the groggily blinking dark eyes, the only thing visible from the wool envelop.

/What!?/ Duo tossed the sheets away and was up and beside Wufei.

"Fei!?" He crouched in front of him, both hands resting on where the nees should be. " Have you been up all night?"

Wufei cleared his throat.

" Not all night, no." His eyes followed Duo's hand as it dug under the afghan and rested on his forehead. " Duo, stop that. I'm not sick."

"Well," The American muttered. "no fever at least." He stared at his Asian husband. "Then why aren't you in bed sleeping? You really don't look too good."

Wufei smiled as he thought about giving a teasing retort on the last comment but then he really looked at Duo's concerned and very sober eyes. The smile fell and he just felt too tired.

"I don't know. I just, " He closed his his eyes and leaned heavily on the chair's back. "I just feel really uncomfortable and instead of tossing and turning and waking you up I decided to sit here. And well, I guess I just dozed off."

Duo was thoughtful. "We forgot the sleeping pills last night, right."

The Asian nodded.

"Well okay." Duo's face brightened up but it didn't reach his eyes. He reached a hand to his lover's hair, combing through it to than rest his hand on one pale golden cheek.

"Fei? Fei?"

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes and looked down at the still crouching man.

"Why don't you go lie down. I'll get some orange juice for your throat and the sleeping pills."

Wufei raised his eyebrows. "Now? Duo, Relena is arriving today. I can't go to sleep now."

"Hey she's coming this afternoon. You've got plenty of time for a quick beauty sleep!" Duo smirked.

"Okay."

"Good." Duo patted the supposed knees and rising, gave Wufei a sweet lingering kiss. "By the way, good morning."

Wufei smiled. " Morning."

"Right." Suddenly Duo was all bounces as he dressed himself. After putting some pants on to join the rippled t-shirt he had slept with he tried to quickly finger comb his hair down but his fingers kept getting stuck halfway. He gave up, tying his tangled hair into a low ponytail at the nape instead. On his way out he tossed a cheerful "Be right back" over his shoulder while shooting a look to the man who was slowly threading towards the bed. Once in the hall, his cheer vanished and he quickly went to get Sally.

It was already late when he woke up, so it wasn't surprising that he bump into Sally as she was coming up the stairs.

"Duo" She smiled cocking an eyebrow at his rumpled self. "The monster in you tummy wants sustenance" She joked.

"Hum? Oh Yeah." He gave a halfhearted smile.

Immediately, Sally sobered.

"What is it?" She willingly kept pace as she was brusquely led by her arm to the Maxwell-Chang rooms.

" It's Wufei." He said worriedly. "He still didn't sleep last night." The brunette stopped outside the door. "He really isn't doing well. He could really use something to help him sleep. Do you have any?"

"Who needs sleeping pills?"

Both Sally and Duo jumped as Heero materialized before them.

"Ahum, hum." Duo cleared his throat, trying to bring his pulse back to normal speed. "Wufei needs 'em."

Heero raised an eyebrow at that.

Sally however was less amiable. "Heero, would you stop doing that! The war is OVER and it's just creepy!"

Heero's second eyebrow went to joint its airborne partner.

Sally just rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Duo." She said as she shifted her attention to the snickering young man. "Why don't you let me check on him?"

"Okay." He let her in. "Do you need your medic bag?"

She was already sitting by the bed, checking dozing Chinese man.

"Hum. Oh yeah." She said distracted while she was counting his pulse.

"Be right back." And Heero 'beamed' out of the room.

"Ah. Heero, could you bring a glass of orange juice too!" Duo hastily asked the already empty hallway.

"Sheesh!" Sally shook her head exasperated.

Duo laughed as he joined her to sit on the other side of the bed. He tenderly passed a hand on Wufei's pale forehead. He didn't look up when he asked Sally how his husband was doing.

"Well, at first glance I'd say that he's suffering from severe sleep deprivation and it does explain his lack of appetite."

She had finished the preliminary check of his vitals finding them acceptable considering the situation. Her hand was now slowly rubbing Wufei's forearm.

"The question is why is he not sleeping?"

"He told me he felt uncomfortable."

The one they were talking about stirred and frowned, blinking open heavy lidded eyes smudged by dark rings. Sally focused on them. They took some time to focus and when they did the pupils stayed dilated.

"Duo?" Those same eyes slowly found the purple ones staring worriedly down at him.

" Yeah babe. I'm here." A creamy hand went down to caress a pale gold cheek. "How're you feeling?"

Wufei attempted a shrug but it really was just a stir. "Donknow. Tired I guess."

The sloe eyes blinked close and groggily opened again.

Duo pointedly looked at Sally. She nodded briefly. Although she wasn't as close to Wufei as Duo was, she was still his best friend, as much as Heero was Duo's. Therefor, she knew enough of his mannerism to catch the neglect in his speech.

"Wufei, could you tell me why you're not sleeping? Nightmares?"

Duo's eyes shot open. How could he not have thought of that! True they both had been doing well for some time, but both knew that it only took a particularly vivid experience in their present Preventer lives to propel them down Memory Lane for a couple of angsty weeks, until next time. After all, although peace had come,they could never separate from the violence, integrate part of themselves, essential as blood was to the body.

Considering what he'd heard about Wufei's last mission, there seemed to be reasons for the resurfacing of said nightmares. Duo berated himself. How could he have forgotten!

Wufei looked confused. "No, why? Jus' uncomfortable."

"Are you sure babe?" Duo insisted.

Wufei looked at him for a while. "You'd know."

"Well, I could've..."

"You'd know." Wufei insisted and closed hie eyes.

"O, okay." Duo answered surprised by the vehemence.

Sally smiled, but before she could ask more questions an arm extending to a hand holding a glass of grape juice appeared near her face.

"Ghya!"

Duo unfazed took the glass without looking up.

"Thanks Heero. No more orange juice?"

"Nope."

He handed the medic bag to his glaring wife who snatched it out of his hands. She found her composure back and went about the situation at hand while pointedly ignoring him.

Footsteps were heard coming their way, from the hall and Quatre's blonde head peered the corner of the door.

"Morning. We met Heero downstairs. How is he?"

Duo looked up and smiled "Hey Q!" Than the seriousness came back. "Not to good. Sally's checking him."

The blonde moved in followed by Trowa who was carrying two breakfast trays. Yep, circus skills did come in handy.

"Well," The pig tailed doctor said. "His pulse is okay, but a bit fast. He doesn't have temperature. That's good..."

She reached blindly into her bag while shinning a light into Wufei's dazed eyes. It didn't come out. The hand dug further with much gusto but still couldn't find what it was looking for. She frowned and closing the light was ready to take her bag on her lap to search in earnest when;

" It's not there."

"What?" She looked up at her Japanese husband.

"You broke it, remember?"

"Oh crap, should have stole one from the infirmary." She mumbled.

" What?" Quatre asked. " What's broken?"

"My stethoscope and I haven't gotten a replacement yet." She frowned contrite. "Oh well, I'm going to give him the minimum dosage, just to keep him down under."

She shook out a small pill out of the bottle she'd pull out of her bag and snapped it under her fingers handing half of it to Duo.

Quatre who was standing beside Duo, looked on worriedly.

"Are you sure that he's going to be alright? Maybe we should bring him to the village's clinic?"

Sally nodded. "I thought about that, but let's see how he'll be after a good sleep. Than if things aren't looking better, I vote for the clinic." To Duo, " Give it to him with the juice, he should be out like a light."

Duo nodded. She gathered her things , putting them in her bag and closed it. She stood after patting Wufei's hand and arranged her nightgown, which was the reason why Duo found her coming up the stairs. She was heading for her room to change after breakfast. She bent down to check Wufei's pulse again.

"He should be fine ." She winked at Duo. She took Heero's arm and they left quietly. Heero shot Duo a pointed look and the American nodded and winked back.

Quatre hugged Duo from behind.

"Call if you need anything."

Duo squeezed one of the forearms around his neck.

"Yeah, thanks and...sorry for the trouble." He sighed. " I really thought that getting away from home would like get him 'away' from trouble!" His face fell. "Guess not. I should'a insisted more and earlier for some time off. I mean I'm supposed to take care of him." He muttered vehemently.

Quatre quickly sat beside him and brought the man's face up to look at him.

"Hey, hey! Stop that now." He said forcefully. " You're both family and to say the truth, I'd rather have you here to check on you; So that we can all check on each other. That's what family is for, no?"

Duo nodded, sheepishly averting his eyes.

" As for vacation time, you were both busy and even if someone else could have been sent in the stead of Wufei, when the mission degenerated it turned out he was the right man for it, no? What would have happened if it had been someone else?"

"The possibility of fatalities would have been higher." Trowa put in.

" That's right."

"I know, I know." Duo sighed. " I mean I would've been angry if he wasn't there to help, but it just sucks sometimes, you know?" He gave Quatre a small but genuine smile. " Thanks."

Quatre hugged him again.

" Like I said, if you need anything. We're downstairs."

The brunette nodded and he felt Trowa's hand rest heavily on his shoulder. He looked up into the forest eyes with gratitude.

"Now, I think we should go. Duo needs to give Wufei his juice and the kitchen needs tidying."

Quatre got up surprised. "Oh yeah!"

Trowa smirked." That's what happens when you implement your 'no staff' policy, chores and no orange juice."

"Trowa! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of a 'two' story house. Even if it's at the base of a mountain, the village is only fifteen minutes away after all. Not only that but it wouldn't be fair to not give them their holidays even if the staff isn't christian."

Quatre was miffed as Trowa led him out. The tall European waved a hand at Duo before closing the door. The American still had the time to hear a couple of last retorts thought.

" I never said anything of the sort..."

" Don't play innocent with me Trowa. I can 'feel' stuff."

" Yes, Luv. " Trowa sighed.

Duo chuckled. Quatre was right, it made all the difference to know that he wasn't alone in this. That he had people he could lean on.

He looked down at his dozing husband with the glass in on hand and the pill in the other.

"Now, you'd better be alright." He whispered fiercely. 

* * *

As predicted Wufei had gone down pretty fast and not even an earthquake could have woken him up.

Everybody had gone about their routines, which basically consisted in doing nothing but their was a suspicious tension hanging in the air. They couldn't deny that they were worried for the Chinese man but for the sake of Duo, they controlled themselves.

Sally had gone to check on Wufei twice and she was pleased to see that he seemed to be doing better. Some color had come back to his cheeks already so she decided to wait until they went to pick up Relena to buy a new stethoscope.

Duo was now sitting on their bed, brushing his long hair in hopes of braiding the abominable mass.

He'd gone out, watched T.V. - or at least tried to-,made lunch for everyone -he was a mean cook-, but eventually couldn't kid himself anymore and had sat beside his lover for the past three hours.

An hour ago he'd taken a shower and dressed up. He'd than fidgeted on the same chair where he'd find Wufei that morning for about fifteen minutes before he decided to sit on the bed. With his back against the headboard, he'd stretched his legs out. Wufei was way far in La La Land yet, he had felt his husband near him and had quickly turned sideways, resting his cheek on the American's thigh after throwing an arm over his lap.

Duo put the brush down a minute and caressed the ebony silky mass, pushing strands away from the face of the sleeping man. He was immensely relieved to see him sleep so well.

He looked at his watch.

"Well time to go Wuffy. I know you wanted to go with us but your sleeping so well. I'll wake you up when we come back."

He got up and watched as Wufei seized the pillow he had been leaning on and quickly buried his face in it, breathing heavily. Duo chuckled and braided his hair, than checked for wallet, keys, etc. When he had everything he stooped and kissed the ebony head.

" 'll be back soon, Luv. Sleep tight." 

* * *

It took thirty minutes to get to the nearest city, fifteen more to get to the airport, and twenty more to wait for Relena's delayed flight.

Finally, it had arrived and they were watching as people filed out from other nearby gates while trying to spot Relena in all this mass . Duo was especially excited, as usual, but it wasn't gonna make Relena come out any faster.

" Hey guys! What are you looking at?"

As a whole, they all turned around to find the former Queen of the World smirking mischievously. As she took in the various looks of surprise -except for Heero of course- her smirk widened, her light purple eyes shinning.

She mimed picking her nails. "Haven't lost my touch, I see."

Duo was the first to come out of it, again as usual, and picked up the petite woman in a fierce hug. She laughed.

" God, Relena! It's been such a long time!"

" You too Duo, you too. I haven't seen you like in two years!" She lightly reprimanded.

As soon as he let go of her she was picked up again and swirled by Heero! She squealed with joy.

" Put me down you goof." She laughed breathlessly. " Put me down!"

The rest of the welcomes were less demonstrative but as fierce.

Relena as the others had changed greatly.

She looked at all of them happily but curiously nonetheless.

"Hum. Where's Wufei?" Her smile faltered. " Don't tell me he's working this year again!" She opened her back-pack taking out her cell. " If it's the case, I'll call Une right away and have him relieved. It's been two years since I've seen tha stubborn man!"

Duo hastily took the phone away from her, flipping it closed.

" No, no, relax Relena." He laughed. " He came but he's at home sleeping."

They quickly put her up to speed to the latest events. A frown now creased her forehead.

"Well," She said putting on her coat. " I'm finished here. These," and she pointed towards three large travel/sports bags. " are all I've got. Let's get going."

* * *

 **Important Notes** : I have in mind to write up a saga on three parts that will become a crossover with _Valrave_. This should be the second Arc. Also, there isn't much plot. If you have read my other fics, you know that I just write for the sake of Sap and hurt/comfort; you know that I don't start arcs chronologically either. More so, I'm not a prolific writer, but I need to finish what I start. I hope that publishing will help me finish this story in the next two years? _**If any of the things are peeves, then you shouldn't be reading this story**_. Cheers ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Fugu

Archive: WD ML Archive

Warning: after Endless Waltz, major OOC, **major** sap, angst and oh yes, pretty plot less

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: purely for entertainment purposes; own some creative copyright on the plot.

Title: In the Depth of Winter

Pairing: obviously most incredibly sappy 2x5(x2). Also 3x4, 1xSally, etc.

Notes: Second arc of _PlumWars._

I have in mind to write up a saga on three parts that will become a crossover with _Valrave_. This should be the second Arc. Also, there isn't much plot. If you have read my other fics, you know that I just write for the sake of Sap and hurt/comfort; you know that I don't start arcs chronologically either. More so, I'm not a prolific writer, but I need to finish what I start. I hope that publishing will help me finish this story in the next two years? This is a work in progress, meaning that at anytime I might go back to rewrite and polish this fic as I add chapters. _**If any of these things are peeves, then you shouldn't be reading this story**_. Cheers ^_^

 **In the Depth of Winter**

Chapter 3

* * *

Wufei took a deep warm breath and groan as he unstuck his face from where it was smashed in the pillows. He lifted his head and looked around to find the room dark and listening closely, the house empty. He gasped and sat up the bedside clock. It was about seven in the evening. Damn them, the bastards hadn't woken him up.

He sighed and scratched his chest, pulling down his t-shirt that had bunched up uncomfortably under his armpits. He had to admit he felt a little better. Some pressure had alleviated in his bones, he didn't feel like his body was going through 2 Gs of pressure anymore.

He got up and strolled to the shower. Might as well get dressed and start supper. They seemed to be late to get back. Miss Dorlian's plane must have been delayed despite the fact that she had a private jet.

* * *

On their way back, Sally took the chance to buy a stethoscope and other first-aid supplies. She was surprised to find such well stocked drugstores but Quatre enlighten her about the reconstruction efforts of the city and the generous help and supplies the Winner foundation supplied.

They'd left home at four pm. It was now around ten past seven and they'd just entered the village.

Trowa was driving the 4x4 with Quatre in the passenger seat. There were two more rows of three seats each with plenty of luggage space in the back. Relena and Duo were occupying the first row, while Sally sat with Heero in the back.

" Oh wow! Beautiful!"

Relena was looking out the window at the festively illuminated village. Lights of all types and colors were strewn everywhere. Pretty spectacular, were the tall light angels blowing magnificent horns as they stood each side of the village's only hotel. From its outskirts the top of the x-mas tree, residing at the center the village's main Place, was visible to the car's passengers even if they weren't heading its way. Even more grandiose was the mountainous background with its sparsely illuminated peaks - evidence of small resorts.

"Isn't it." Agreed Quatre. "This village and the city were actually pretty devastated after the war. When I visited with the Winner humanitarian groups I just fell in love with the place. It's just unbelievable how fast it's been rebuilt. The people here are really industrious and I'm really proud to have been able to lend a hand."

"I understand you. " Relena nodded as she looked out in wonder. " It gives you the push to continue. All of a sudden it's all worth it."

They were now driving through the sparse forest surrounding the house. Suddenly a two story Victorian style home emerged from the clearing it was standing erect. Despite the severe architecture, it oozed coziness. It was indeed quite flat compared to Quatre's mansions, however what it didn't have in height it compensated in length.

The car parked, they all filed out. Heero and Duo took most of Relena's luggage leaving her to carry her back-pack and to chat with Sally.

They entered the sparsely lit house entryway to the wonderful smell of Asian spice cuisine.

Duo put Relena's bag down and quickly took off his coat and boots as the others followed suite more slowly.

Wufei sedately walked up to them dressed in slack jeans and one of Duo's death metal t-shirts. He smiled as he spied Relena further close the door.

"Relena."

He head shot up and a huge smile slipped her face. She didn't take the time to take off her parka before she gave him a warm crushing hug.

"Wufei" she looked back " It's so good to see you. For a moment there I thought you had skipped this vacation also"

He chuckled and stepped back helping her take her coat off. "Have you even met Duo, Relena?"

"Hey!"

She laughed.

They filed in the kitchen as soon as they had washed up. Since it was now around 8, supper was overdo.

They seated themselves as Wufei served them. He'd cooked shrimp won ton soup with noodles and bamboo. The bamboo and shrimps came from a can, but it was better than nothing. Every time he cooked, he felt the nostalgia of his colonies, never would he have L5 sea fresh shrimp and forest fresh bamboo. He tried not to think about it. Except maybe in Duo's arms and his Preventer psychiatrist. The weight of the equivalent of a whole planet destroyed, for him, because of him, on his shoulders. PTSD couldn't even cover the issues he had link to this event. He shook the thought away, now was not the time. He just should remember to take his meds in an hour. Psychosis was not a fun thing to live thought, the Mariemaia incident being the more glaring example.

They devoured his cooking and he was pleased to realize that his appetite had come back. He finished a big bowl of 8 wonton and was able to take another serving of three.

Duo was ecstatic.

After good food they went with tea and coffee to the living room. The TV was opened to a childern's Christmas special in the background and quiet conversation among them further warmed the mood.

After two warm cups of tea Wufei felt he couldn't quite keep up with the talking, something to do with the latest phones and how Heero could personally boost up all the programming of their devices, etc.

He sighed and leaned on Duo. It dislodged something in his chest and he hacked a wet cough. Conversation stopped. He looked up "What" he replied mulishly.

Sally left the opposite couch and crouched before him.

"Wufei, I'm pleased to see your doing better, but how about I do a quick check up upstairs?" she quirked an eyebrow "it's obvious you're coming down with something..."

Wufei scowled but he had to admit he was probably getting a cold and it sucked and he didn't want to comply, he only accepted Duo's cuddling. At the same time thought he realized that he needed to take his psy shots.

"fine," he stood up with Duo's hand sliding down his back.

"Do you want me to come with?" his husband asked.

Actually he really didn't. But what was the use Duo would worry and then Sally would have to repeat herself to him anyways. Why bother.

"Fine" he repeated and moved to the stairs.

Relena stood up and took his arm "if you need it feel free to turn-up early Wufei, you know we wont mind."

He rolled his eyes "Not you too"

She laughed and pecked him on the cheek. He grumbled some more and left followed by Sally and a waving Duo.

Up in their room Duo sat on the freshly made bed, it seems Wufei had done a little of tidying up while they were gone, Wufei close to him as he lifted up his sleeves and shot himself with his antidepressants. Duo took the empty capsule from him and tossed it in the trash. He stroked the arm that got pricked and gathered Wufei in his arms kissing him at the temple.

They had all suffered beyond imagination during the war, physically and mentally. They were to young, they were to few and the conflict had been to big for them. But they had been young"er", zealous and filled with convictions. They'd done what they could, more than they could, they' sacrificed too much. They all had lasting wounds that would maybe never heal, but Quatre and Wufei had been the most damaged. Their mental stability would always be supported by drugs. Wufei more so than Quatre, for Wufei had seen hell like no other. The genocide of an entire race an entire world, billions of people, him and a thousand few dispersed in the colonies they only remaining sign of it having ever existed. Empire Asia on Earth, despising him for killing hundreds, robbing them of their families and loved ones.

The weight of that knowledge had crushed Wufei and anybody weaker would have killed themselves long ago. Duo had only lost a couple, a handful of people in his life and it had fucked him up good for a long time. He couldn't fathom how Wufei continued everyday like that but, he thanked God every minute of those days.

Duo had some nights stayed awake in fear that Wufei would take his life and succeed. He had attempted 5 times before they were able to find the meds that worked best with his brain chemistry. The failed assassinations from many Asian cartels hadn't helped. Duo moved them to L1 and accepted an inconspicuous high detail security when they weren't on missions. With the funds he had squirreled away from the Alliance they could pay 10 of those details for 60 years. Thought the other pilots had insisted in sharing the cost.

He didn't know if Wufei even realized but it had been a year and a half now and he hadn't said anything. Now at this moment he knew the house and the village were secured. Thought with the other pilots at such close proximity he could relax and that is the second biggest reason he accepted a vacation on Earth.

Wufei rubbed his face in his shoulder and coughed wetly.

"You definitely caught a cold, luv," Duo whispered, "Don't deny it."

His husband grunted.

Sally came in with her bag and sat on the bed with them.

"Sit up Wufei." she said as she ripped open the sterile pack of the stethoscope. "It'll be quick and then sleep for you, young man."

Wufei sat up while she went thought her routine. When it cane to taking deep breaths he couldn't help coughing. Sally patted his stomach as she took the steth out of her ears.

"There's rattle in the lungs," she looked at them both" he doesn't have fever, which is good but I want him to have X-rays to make sure it's not bronchitis." She was severe against the mulish look Wufei sent "Tomorrow first thing after breakfast, we go to the clinic."

Duo nodded. "don't argue Wufei, better get on it early so it doesn't become a problem bigger than sniffles."

"Okay" he conceded.

"Now, do you need a sleep aid tonight?" Sally asked.

"No, I'm good" and he yawned.

Duo nodded and pushed him towards the chest. " off to bed. I'll take a shower and join."

Wufei turned around "You don't need to..."

But Duo had already left with a towel on his shoulder. Sally smiled and he shook his head fondly.

"Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Thanks Sally." 

* * *

He woke up with a heavy wait on his back. He frowned and shrugged to move Duo's crushing wait from him. He realized there wasn't actually something on him. He frowned some more and turned on his back taking a couple of deep breath. Well trying too. His chest was to tight and he coughed instead. A loud wheeze broke the silence and slapped a hand to his chest when he realized that he could get a full breath in. He sat up fast and coughed. The binds seemed to be closing harder around his ribs. Oh shit.

He gasped and coughed weakly trying to get a full breath in while he shook Duo awake.

"Duo", his chest heaved, breath hitching "Duo" gasp "Duo wake up!"

Duo mumbled than was sitting up the next second. The lights of the nightstand shone open.

"Wufei!" Duo panicked when he saw the wild look in his husbands eyes as he hunched trying to breath.

"I cant" he gasped "cant breath" a weak cough, trying to open up his air ways.

"Shit!" Duo scrambled out of bed and took Wufei's hand in his " okay stay calm alright, m going to get Sally, okay"

Wufei squeezed his hand and nodded. At least his grip was strong, Duo thought.

He ran to the Poe-Yuy room and banged the door with little finesse. The Barton-Winner door clicked open further down the hall just as Heero appeared at his door. "What is it." groused Heero. Sally was pregnant and still in the stage when she was tired all the time. She needed her sleep. On seeing Duo's wild look, thought he frowned for another matter.

"Heero, I need Sally, Wufei" he swallowed urgently " Fei woke me up, he cant breath."

Just a squint of an eye showed any emotion. Heero nodded brusquely "We'll be there in a few."

Duo didn't wait and went back to his rooms followed by Trowa and Quatre. "Duo, is something wrong?" Quatre asked after him.

He didn't need an answer thought, since by the time he finished asking he was at the door and saw very well that something was very wrong.

Wufei was leaning sideways against the headboard, his legs folded beside him. He was hunched over and a godawful rattle sounded every time he tried to draw in a breath. One hand fistted in his shirt over his hitching chest while the other grabbed the covers, knuckles white. Duo was crouched in front of him whispering reassurances and Wufei nodded ever so often, eyes glazed with pain.

"Just try to slow your breath down. Okay, stay calm"

Wufei nodded "I'm" _cough_ "m trying" gasp and his head fell on Duo's shoulder, like if he couldn't hold it up anymore.

Sally pushed Quatre away from the door in he haste to get to Wufei and he moved to cling to Trowa's arm.

Her check up was brief. She looked at them with worry. "We have to get him to the hospital. It's and asthma attack."

"I'll start the car" Relena called from the door.

They all left in a hurry to throw something on and get their coats and boots.

"Wufei?"

A moan.

"I want you to count to ten for me in one breath okay."

Wufei gasped a while then lifted his head from Duo's shoulder and pushed off. He held one of Duo's bicep, the other hand on his husband's thighs. He seemed to be trying to stay up by locking his arms. He closed his eyes and started "1..2..3..4" he gasped hard and coughed. He whimpered as pain ripped threw his chest. He tried to swallow and almost chocked on his saliva. "c... _wheeze_...cant" he whispered.

"okay, okay," Sally soothed as she rubbed his back. "Just breath okay, we wont be long and leave for the hospital."

He nodded. It wasn't good but it could be worst. He was alert and understood what was going on.

Sally stood up "Duo, dress up and put warm sock on his feet. Leave him in pajamas. I'll go get his boots and coat"

She left hurriedly as Duo did just that.

Before they left she checked that Wufei could walk. He could although it was slow and his breath hitched hard. Another good news. Duo carried him to the car. They were the last to get in before Sally.

"Right," Relena said and they were off like bats out of hell, wheels splashing snow, car skidding and all.

* * *

The ride was silent except for Wufei's pained gasps.

"Heero open the window a bit. We need to get air circulation and lower the heat a bit Trowa." Sally asked.

Trowa nodded while he spoke on his phone.

Quatre answered the question from the third row seats. "He's on the phone with the clinic. We thought, just in case, to ask them to stay open for a few minutes more."

Sally' s eyebrow lifted, "Do they have cortico-steroids and inhalator drugs" she asked Trowa. He rallied the question.

"Affirmative."

Sally nodded. "Okay, okay that's good. Relena get us to the clinic. I want an ambulance from the hospital waiting for us there."

"Alright" Relena said and Trowa nodded his consent.

She looked back at Wufei who was miserably crumbled against Duo's side. He gripped Duo's arm and seemed to want to sit up.

"Fei, what is it?" Duo put an arm around his back and sat him up. He leaned an elbow on Duo's tight and his head fell forward as he groaned and wheezed. One hand fistted against his coat.

"Wufei," Sally asked "what is it?"

choke "hurts"

"where?"

"Back...gasp...chest"

Sally nodded and a thoughtful look came over her face for a few seconds.

"Duo, sit him down on your lap. Back to chest, yeah like that. Put your arm under his back so it pushes his chest out. Yeah that's better." she smiled as Quatre shot a hand out to stop Wufei's head from lolling on Duo's shoulder as it dropped stretching his neck back. "thank you Quatre."

"Wufei, is that better?" Wufei sighed a wheeze and squeezed Duo's hand rubbing his chest. Sally had opened the cut down to his stomach.

"I think so Sally" Du replied for him. With his neck stretch back he couldn't speak , but the bands stretched open just a little.

In this position thought, the struggle was more prominent and the violent heaves of his chest the get air crushed everybody's heart in the car. Duo kissed his husbands neck and kissed the straining sweaty neck gently. "Shhh, stay calm, try to calm your breaths. You're okay, we're okay, we're almost there." He rambled on, nothing that made sense but Wufei wasn't panicking and whispered and quiet "kay" when he could.

With his had where it was trying to rub the ache away Duo could feel how Wufei's whole chest heaved and the hitched before he could get a full breath and then started to deflate before it blocked. He was choking. It felt, it felt too close to the chests of his friends he had lost during the plague. He had held them in his arms when they were dying. Duo tried to stop the shudder. Wufei didn't have the plague, he wasn't going to leave him. Wufei's body, heart was strong. Under the rattling breaths he felt it race, yes but strongly, hard. He rubbed to keep him calm. He didn't know which one of the two he had to calm most. Yet, he felt Wufei's blunt nails bit into the skin of his hand as the heart lurch hard, and race and lurch again in quick successions. Wufei's head snapped up and he coughed weekly, choked as his heart rate spiked and became erratic. Hands went to his throat and started scratching.

"Wufei! Oh God, Wufei, Sally help him!" Duo gasped as he kept his husband from following from his hold.

"What is it Wufei, duo."

"He choking Sally, his heart." Duo cried

Sally put the steth back on swiftly listening to his chest. Dammit, no, no, no. he was minutes away from vfib. Shit! She looked up at the water eyes glazed with pain. Wufei, she thought, you are not going to do this you hear me. Shit "Trowa, Relena, tell me there is an ambulance near that clinic door. I"m not kidding I need help now!" She spoke harshly.

"It's there Sally, It's there." Relena gasped. She gave a sharp break as they got close. She couldn't be gentle they were running out of time. The stretcher was already coming their way as they opened the door the EMT's slid Wufei on it and slapping oxygen on his face without ceremony, They ripped his shirt open and slapped the monitors on while they ran to the ambulance, Sally followed them in and the doors slammed shut as they were getting an IV in him.

The ambulance left and Duo watched his husband leave and his mind was blank. He just couldn't think, the was UTTER silence in his head. He felt some one pull at his arm. He was sitting in the car on the way to hospital and he saw the blood on his right hand. The gouge perfect moons from Wufei's fingernails. He looked away and he shuddered. Someone was holding him. 

* * *

Duo was sitting next to the private room's only bed (Quatre's doing, surely), where his husband lay. He'd just been told that Wufei had flat lined during the ride here. They shocked him once and it seemed to have been enough for his heart to right itself.

Duo pulled his thought away from that. He looked towards the bed and saw watery eyes blinking at him.

They'd inclined the head of the bed to alleviate the pressure on Wufei's chest and Duo kept watch as he'd slept.

He stood up and leaned on the side of the bed taking the small hand in his. Wufei's eyes followed him and he kissed the cold palm softly.

"Fei. Baby," you should be asleep. It's four in the morning, your're exhausted" he whispered.

Wufei blinked groggily and weakly twined his fingers with Duo's. Duo rubbed the cold hand " Go to sleep babe, I'm here,you're safe."

Wufei let his eyes shut and fell to exhaustion quickly.

He didn't pay much attention to the I.V. nor the smoking mask, but he watched attentively the monitor that showed the sleeping man's respiratory and pulse patterns. He frowned each time he'd see the pulse stumble even if the nurse had assured him that it was a common, although undesirable, side effect of a severe asthma attack.

The fact is thought, that Wufei had been a Gundam pilot. He had been genetically modified and enhanced. He should have the heart and lungs of a bull. Duo was one of the last to get in the Gundam project and had to be trained and operated with a regiment of drug treatments. He should be the weakest physically because hey health had been left to nature for so long, and yet he had the health of and elephant. He never got sick and he was the second fastest healer after Heero.

It was true however that the spy drugs Wufei was taking were pretty heavy and that his heart had been nicked twice from severe mission injuries.

Understandably, Duo was pretty worried.

Dr. Neilson came in just as another frown appeared on Duo's face. She checked the readings herself taking Wufei's chart from the foot of the bed. She read through the notes and added some of her own. Taking the chart with her she then listened to Wufei's lungs and frowned adding more notes.

 _Well it's not too good, but it could be worse._

That's when she registered the cobalt blues bordering on violet weighting on her. She jumped. Duo blinked looking at her awkwardly. She chuckled and approached him, one hand extended.

"How rude of me. I'm sorry but after 17 hours I tend to be a bit too focused. Lack of sleep…"

She chuckled some more as Duo shook her hand.

"I'm Doctor Patricia Neilson. I'll be in charge of Mr. Maxwell-Chang."

She looked at their linked hands where a gold band shone as Duo took his hand back and at the way his other hand was caressing the limp golden one of the Chinese man.

"Your husband, yes?"

"Yeah, Duo Maxwell-Chang, nice to meet you Pat. Call me Duo."

'Pat' lifted and eyebrow at the nickname, but then smiled at Duo. She would let it pass for now, the man had other worries more important than the respect of a title.

"Nice to meet you too Duo." She cleared her throat becoming serious again, "Well, I'm sure that you want to know what's going on here."

"We all want to know what's going on here." Heero materialized near Duo and this time Pat did gasp out loud. She looked around to find that the previously empty room had now a good number of people in it and that she was surrounded in a matter preventing any type of escape or intrusion.

"And…who are you?"

"Oh they're family." Duo dismissed nonchalantly. "But we should probably go out. He's asleep for now but it's light. He hates hospitals.: Duo gave by way of explanation as he lead them in the hall way. When they were some steps away from the door he turned to Dr. Nielson and asked

"Okay, what about Wufei?"

Clearing of throat from the still unsettled doctor. She realized she was still surrounded with no means of escape.

"In that case…Well we got the x-ray results and blood test back. I won't hide you anything, it's not pretty, but at least we got to him in time." He had flat lined in the ambulance but she Duo already knew that. As Wufei came in she had met with Sally, who had given her a suscint run down of the symptoms and situation. She had met with Duo to follow Wufei's stretcher as it was rolled to his private room.

"His condition is quite severe as it is. One of his lung has collapsed filled with mucus and Mr. Maxwell-Chang respiratory system was right on its way to a full collapse as the other lung is half blocked and is trying to do the work of two healthy lungs."

"Oh God." Quatre blanched horrified.

Pat nodded, " In consequence he hasn't been inhaling enough oxygen and his blood work shows that he has been steadily poisoning himself with his own carbon dioxide." There come the not so easy part. She cleared her throat. "The complications come with the psy meds he's already taking. We have to be careful with the drug combinations and with the drugs and viral attack his heart is under a lot of pressure. He's high risk at the moment and we are keeping him under observation."

"God..."

Dr. Neilson acknowledged Duo. "Dr. Poe has given me access to his records and a rundown of the situation. If you want more details I rather speak to his husband in private. The medication he is on will work at destroying the mucus. He should steadily get better, but he'll be here for a couple of days if not week. A nurse will be coming around every thirty minutes and a doctor every hour or two. If you need anything, the nurse's station is right at the corner."

When there were no questions. She walked back into the room to clip he chart at the end of Wufei's bed who was now awake and a little panicked, Duo was unhappy to see.

He went straight to the bed and gripped his hand. He spied the more serious arrhythmia the fear had produced and tried to calm his husband.

"Babe," he whispered and bent to kiss an ear "Calm down, it's fine. I was just in the hallway with the doc. Shhh." He checked the monitor again and tension left his shoulders as he saw Wufei's heart slow. It was still racing but not as furiously as before. He sat up and took Wufei's hands in his. "Look. The family's here. I just need to go with the doc for a minute. They're staying with you. You're safe."

Dr. Neilson approached the bed and introduced herself. Wufei Maxwell Chang. I'm Dr. Neilson." She smiled "I'm pleased to see you alert. " she did a couple of tests to see if he was tracking and she was satisfied with the results. Se also did a couple of touch tests to see if he felt all his limbs. Checked his nails. It all came out good. She came back up the bed. "You're in good hands here and will be up in no time." she smiled " I'll leave you to rest."

She looked at Duo.

"Please follow me. My office is three rooms down the hall."

Duo did after kissing Wufei's forehead and asked for Sally to accompany them. 

* * *

Pat and Sally were able to piece together the possible scenario leading the present crisis. As Sally told her, Wufei had had a nasty booth of bronchitis a year ago and his convalescence had dragged on much for he had been forced to go back to work early. However, he had eventually regained a full bill of health. Or so Sally thought.

They estimated that he started being in distress six months ago. Since he was in exceptional shape (with his previous history as a Gundam- that was classified and now being a Preventer special op) his body had compensated adequately. He probably entered the crisis status around a month ago. It would explain the fatigue and insomnia; his respiratory system must have already partly collapsed by then. His body was basically failing him at this point. The sleeping pills had been the fortunate or unfortunate catalysts. Under their influence his body was put out of its constant stressed mode. Asleep and relaxed the true seriousness of the situation finally transpired.

Considering all the information she got on her patient's medical and brief personal history as well as some input on his character, i.e. his legendary stubbornness, Dr. Neilson thanked those sleeping pills. Otherwise the only way they might have found out would be after Wufei fell flat on his face, dead. But she didn't say that aloud Duo was already paler than she liked.

Sally came out to find Heero leaning on the wall, waiting for her. They looked at each other and side by side, walked silently towards Wufei's room. Upon arriving near the waiting chairs where Relena was collapsed, Heero took his wife in his arms.

She didn't say anything. He stepped back a bit and scrutinized her pale face while one of his hands snaked down between them to caress her still flat belly.

"Let's go home. You need rest."

"Wufei…"

"Is taken care of, has Duo here with him. You won't do him any good if he knows that you've become sick because of him."

She sighed, nodding and went in the room to say her good byes to Duo. Heero watched her go and then let his eyes fall to Relena who was sitting curled forward, face in her hands.

"You too are coming with us."

"Don't need to tell me twice," she sighed and rubbed her face quickly getting up. "I'll go get some coffee for Duo before saying good bye." And she was off.

Inside Sally slowly walked towards the bed. Duo had pushed the chair closer and had lain his head on Wufei's hand. The room was eerily quiet except for the sound of the respirator and the slight wheezing of Wufei's breath under. The monitor was silent. All of a sudden she could feel all the exhaustion of the past twenty four hours crash on her, her adrenaline high was quickly disappearing and she felt as heavy as a whale. The wish to lie down became almost unbearable.

She put a tender hand on Duo's shoulder and squeezed.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry Duo."

The American could hear the heavy guilt in her voice. It was totally wrong. Clearly if it hadn't been for her Wufei would've been…but he couldn't bring himself to care all his energy focused on not breaking down. He only shook his head.

Sally swallowed thickly.

"Sally," he mumbled. He sighed and sat up like an old man, slow and painful. "He can't stay here." he looked up at her.

She nodded "I've been in touch with the nearest Preventer facility. We will transfer him as soon as possible, but...not for a few more days Duo" she said regrettably. " We need to stabilize him before that."

Duo nodded, he had thought so too. But the were vulnerable here and couldn't divulge Wufei's full charts.

"one of the guys will be with you at all times and Heero is coordinating the security detail as we speak."

"Yeah, okay" and he let his head back down again. Sally rubbed his back for a while and showed herself out.

After they all said goodbye.

Trowa persuaded Quatre to go find the cafeteria sensing that Duo needed a time alone with Wufei. They were on the first watch.

Duo drank his coffee pretending to be poised and…After the whole hospital had finally settled for the night, Duo let go and cried in gut-wrenching sobs his grief, worry and fears as he fiercely clutched Wufei's hand to his cheek. He only sobbed harder when he felt Quatre delicate hand on the back of his head. 

* * *

to be continued


End file.
